


Act Your Age

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: OT3+ Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Yachi gets caught up in a potion gone wrong and turns back into a teenager for a night.





	Act Your Age

Yachi coughed as smoke completely filled the room.  She could make out Kuribayashi’s squeaks of apologies, a running stream that made Yachi want to laugh despite the magic clogging up her senses.  Her young apprentice reminded Yachi so much of herself at that age, easily flustered and always wanting to please others. Yachi put her hands up, flicking her wrists with ease and using her own magic to dissipate the potion gone wrong.

 

“No harm done Runa.”  Yachi said before the smoke had completely cleared.  Her voice sounded odd even to her own ears and she knew the exploding potion had probably done something but nothing hurt and a quick look around the room showed everything still in its place.  “Accidents-” Yachi caught sight of her own hands as the smoke complete cleared.

 

Kuribayashi let out a strangled noise as she looked over at her teacher, eyes almost comically wide.  Yachi was too busy staring at her hands to really take note, she turned them this way and that before carefully curling her fingers into a loose fist.

 

Yachi didn’t consider herself old but she was nearing her fifties and her hands were definitely not the ones she had come to know.  The skin was smooth, not marred by small scars she had gathered over the years and they seemed to have gained more muscle to them, no longer the long fingered hands with knobby knuckles she had come to know.  Yachi reached up and touched her face, expecting one thing and feeling something completely different.

 

Yachi twisted those unfamiliar hands, glad that her magic still felt familiar.  It wasn’t as if her body did not feel like her own but it felt slightly off. A mirror appeared in front of her and she let out a surprised noise despite herself.

 

“Oh dear.”  Yachi said, her voice coming out slightly higher than it normally did.  Or at least she hadn’t sounded or looked like that in over two decades.

 

“I’m so sorry!”  Kuribayashi was on the verge of tears and Yachi pulled her eyes, her young eyes that did not require the glasses she took off.

 

“No harm done my dear.”  Yachi soothed the girl, feeling a bit odd now that they looked the same age.  “I’m just glad the potion only affected me, being sixteen stuck in a toddlers body would not have been fun for you.”  Kuribayashi gave a watery smile but her shoulders were still tense.

 

“But it was only supposed to a basic potion to help clear the mind, what if you’re stuck like this?”  Kuribayashi asked but Yachi just shook her head.

 

“No no, there are many witches who have dedicated their lives to finding a spell or potion to keep them eternally young, it wouldn’t be that easy.”  Yachi said but she found it suddenly difficult to remember who those people were. It was as if her memories past being a teenager were cloudy, just out of her reach though she knew they were there.  She could feel panic bubbling up but she pushed that down with practiced ease. The potion had clearly affected her memories along with her appearance but she would be fine. “These tend to wear off in a couple hours, a day or two at the most.  Will you go get Michimiya and Shimizu for me?”

 

“Of course!”  Kuribayashi nodded before dashing out.

 

Yachi put her hands on her hips, humming at the fact that they were narrower than she remembered.  She hadn’t grown much in height since she was sixteen but she filled out in the way most adults do after adolescent leaves them.  Her clothes hung on her petite frame and even her shoes felt a bit big.

 

“Concentrate.”  Yachi scolded herself, looking around the room.  The place where they completed potions and the ingredients were kept in different rooms so that accidents like the one they had didn’t turn even more disastrous.  She knew a potion that would reverse the effects, she knew it but it was just beyond her reach.

 

“Hitoka?”  A familiar voice asked and Yachi turned, smiling in relief at the sight of her coven mates but also her wives.  The thought of them being her wives had her face feeling quite warm even though she knew they had been married going on 15 years now.  How odd to be a teenager and yet have the hazy memories of a 48 year old woman.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here.”  Yachi released her hands when she realized she had been twisting her fingers nervously together.  Something clattered to the ground and she looked down to see the silver wedding band on the floor.  Yachi picked it up quickly and placed it on her thumb. “The potion de-aged me but it’s made my mind all hazy.  I can’t remember anything past the age of 18 but I still have the same power that I did when I was 48. What if I accidentally do something terrible?  I won’t know how to reverse it.” Michimiya and Shimizu stepped forward as one.

 

“It’s going to be fine Hitoka, we’ll help you.”  Michimiya assured her with a smile. Yachi felt her face heat up once more when Michimiya took her hand.  She had been hopelessly in love with these two women since she was 15 years old and now she was feeling all those hormonal shifts once again.

 

“Or we could take the potion too.”  Both Michimiya and Yachi turned to Shimizu in surprise.  She gave a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders, leaving the decision up to both of them.  “I’ll write down instructions for the reversal incase it goes on longer than tonight but it might be fun to have a date as teenagers again.”

 

“It is all hallows night.”  Michimiya said and they both looked at Yachi.  It was how they ran their coven, which was one of the most powerful in all of Asia.  They were the elders and people came to them for advice and wisdom, they never made a decision unless all three were in agreeance.

 

“Okay.”  Yachi agreed, feeling flustered with their eyes on her but there was a bubbling sense of happiness inside her.

 

Hours later the three now teenagers walked out of a haunted house, laughing and still holding onto each other.

 

“You froze time Yui!”  Yachi said through her giggles.

 

“I got scared!”  Michimiya whined, making them laugh more.

 

“It’s a haunted house, that’s the point.”  Shimizu pointed out, head tilting to lay on Michimiya’s shoulder for a moment.

 

“I forgot how messy feeling being a teenager was.”  Michimiya’s cheeks were pink, either do to Shimizu’s affection or the cold night air.  “Though I do miss not aching all over.” Michimiya stretched her arms up, reaching towards the night sky.

 

“We should go shove our faces with as many sweet things before our metabolisms turn back.”  Yachi offered, already excited about how many sweets she could eat in one sitting.

 

“That cafe looks promising.”  Shimizu pointed one out down the road.  The front of the cafe was made up of floor to ceiling glass, meaning they could see the cozy atmosphere inside.  They had borrowed more aged appropriate modern clothes from their younger apprentices and while Yachi thought the cat tights she was wearing were adorable, they did nothing to protect her skinny little legs from the sweeping cold wind.

 

They made their way to the cafe, bundled together and laughing in a way that most teenagers girls do when the world feels as if it was opening up for them.  Running a powerful coven sought out for nefarious and benign purposes took up a lot of their time. They each were training several younger witches and they travelled a lot too.  It had been some time since they all could shed the adult responsibilities they had gladly taken on and they were all for taking advantage of their little bout of freedom.

 

“Order me some jasmine tea and something sweet, perhaps pumpkin flavored?”  Michimiya requested before stepping outside to make a phone call back to their other coven members.  None of them thought the potion could go wrong but they were still in their right minds enough to check in and keep the elder members updated on any progress and where they were.

 

Yachi and Shimizu took their drinks and treats over to a recently abandoned corner, away from the wide glass windows.  It was near the large fireplace and the L-shaped couch was deep and wonderfully comfortable. Yachi leaned against Shimizu’s warm side, trying a bit of the pie the other woman had gotten.

 

Everything paused except Yachi and Shimizu, who looked around the frozen coffee shop.  Both stood up quickly, knowing the one person who had the ability to freeze time. They made their way outside to see Michimiya backing away from a group of three guys who had clearly been crowding around her, cornering her.

 

Yachi felt her stomach drop as they ran to Michimiya.  They had forgotten. It had been so long since any of them had been harrassed, made to feel small and insignificant.  It had been years since they had to worry about being alone at night. Michimiya had just been in front of the coffee shop, the street was still busy and brightly lit, it should have been fine.

 

“Yui are you okay?”  Yachi asked, heart in her throat as she gently took one of Michimiya’s hands in her own.  Shimizu stood on her other side, she was the tallest of the tree of them but the frozen men still towered over her.

 

“Yes, I panicked and forgot-” Michimiya took a deep, shuddering breath.  “I’m fine now.” She repeated herself, as if trying to convince herself of that fact.

 

“Should we go home?”  Yachi asked but Shimizu’s dark eyes were on the three men.

 

“Not yet, Yui unfreeze them please.”  Shimizu requested, red magic already twisting between her fingers as she gathered power and started softly humming a spell.  Rhythm wasn’t required to make spells work but they were often times easier to remember that way.

 

Michimiya looked confused but she did as Shimizu asked, unfreezing the men who blinked in confusion at the sudden appearance of two new girls to torment.  Yachi felt her teenage self flinch from them but through the haze in her mind came the knowledge and memories of a 48 year old woman who was much, much more terrifying than these pathetic men.

 

“You are to know what it is to feel small and insignificant, at the mercy of those bigger than you.  Hunted and treated like-” Shimizu’s hands came up and the red magic wrapped around them, covering them in smoke as they wheezed and then no sound came from them.  “Insects.” The men made insects fluttered and whirled around.

 

“Kiyoko.”  Michimiya said in surprise.  Her face was a bit more plump than it had been before, laugh lines appearing around her mouth and eyes.  Yachi felt the slight ache in her left shoulder that had been a constant companion for the past couple years.

 

“It’s Halloween.”  Shimizu said, her hair longer and run through with beautiful silver strands.  “Everyone’s entitled to one good scare.” She hooked her arms with her wives and they walked down the street together, looking their age once more but still feeling like teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week 2018  
> Day 4, October 31 : Family / "It's halloween. Everyone's entitled to one good scare" / halloween


End file.
